Weekly Quests
What is a "Weekly Quest?" A weekly quest is a writing prompt, updated weekly, that you can complete once a week for a reward. Rewards may vary. The quest is posted on the front page every Saturday and can be pretty much anything. *You may collaborate *You can commission entries *You may only participate once per quest, with up to three tokotas (though only one handler is needed per image.) Requirements Art: At least 80% of Tokota depicted, at least 50% of handler, colored with simple or complex background. Literature: At least 1000 words, focused on the prompt with significant inclusion of the handler. When finished, submit to the Weekly Quests folder in the group gallery. List HP bonuses for the image/lit piece in your HP tracker and redeem any item or TT rewards at the Toko Tokens Bank. RESETS ON SATURDAY PAST AND CURRENT QUESTS Week 1 - September 5 Sad news has spread around Tokotna. Something is clearly wrong with old Nanook. He has taken refuge in a cavern and refuses to come out. Is he ill? Is he injured? Perhaps depressed! Handlers and their tokotas are urged to investigate what's wrong and try and fix it. Depict your tokota and handler caring for him. You may bring him herbs, food or toys to get him to respond. Reward: '''5+ HP bonus to base HP of the image '''Week 2 - September 12 Teens have vandalized a local breeder's pen and their prank had dire consequences. Three tokota puppies are now loose in the village. Handlers and tokotas are called on to find these little rascals before they get hurt, lost or stolen! Owner has provided information about the more likely places they would wander to, The tundra long mane is fond of the butcher shop The tawny yeti is at home with the pack animals (sheeps, pigs, goats) The brown normal mane is always climbing on something Depict your tokota and handler tracking or finding one of the pups. Reward: '''2000 TT '''Week 3 - September 19 Food has been disappearing at an alarming rate lately. What's going on? Who is the culprit? Rumor has it a devilishly sneaky Tokota has been spotted fleeing the scene of the crime, but hasn't been identified. You must track Zorro and discover his secret stash. Sightings have been reported near fishing ships at the bay, and behind houses in the village - including the very own village chief's tent! Depict your handler and Tokota stalking or catching the mischievous Tokota red handed. Reward: '''2+ HP bonus to base HP of the image + 500 TT '''Week 4 - September 26 It's that time of the year again! TCA officials visit schools this week to teach children about the species. Kids are looking forward to interacting with these giant beasts. Their teachers and parents might be somewhat anxious though. Depict your handler watching over his/her tokota as they are petted, groomed, fed or ridden by the children. Reward:' 2+ HP bonus to base HP of the image + 500 TT' Week 5 - October 3 It's that time of the year again! TCA officials visit schools this week to teach children about the species. Kids are looking forward to interacting with these giant beasts. Their teachers and parents might be somewhat anxious though. Depict your handler watching over his/her tokota as they are petted, groomed, fed or ridden by the children. Reward: '''2500 TT '''Week 6 - October 10 Failed hunts, fruitless explorations, empty nets and sad breedings have been plaguing the tokota community lately. Superstitious elders claim it's the end of the world while young men and women roll their eyes behind their backs. It's just a stretch of bad luck, right? Nothing to worry about. But just to be safe, it wouldn't hurt to make an offering to the spirits. Depict your handler and tokota(s) taking offerings toThe Ridge of Elders for Aippaq. They can be pelts, meat, gems or any item you believe Aippaq would accept. His favor will be reflected by the brightness of the Northern Lights. ''' '''Reward: '''1000 TT + 4HP on top of base HP of image '''Week 7 - October 17 A last minute shipment of pumpkins needs to be transported before the Tokoween celebrations commence. Tokotas and handlers have been summoned to pull the cart full of produce down a treacherous hillside. They are urged to be careful of the shifting terrain and to watch out for groups of ravens with a taste for pumpkins. They should arrive mostly undamaged for the celebration to be a success. Depict your tokota(s) and handler pulling the cart or protecting it from the ravens. ''' '''Reward: '''2000 TT + 1HP on top of base HP of image '''Week 8 - October 24 The road at night is not a safe place to be for a blind tokota. It is cold, it is spooky and it is dangerous. There is a fair chance they could get hurt. But Fremont insists he has somewhere to go. What is his goal? What motivates him? Is he going on a midnight hunt? Perhaps he fancies a swim? Or spirits above, maybe he has a date! No choice but to find out as he refuses to be taken back home. Depict your handler and tokota(s) escorting the golden giant to his destination. Reward: '''3000 TT '''Week 9 - October 31st Halloween night has arrived and Tokotas and their owners alike are brimming with excitement. They can't wait to don masks and costumes to parade around the village. Depict your handler and tokota(s) playing tricks on unsuspecting victims or begging for treats. Watch out for guards looking for trouble makers or other pups stealing your candy! *Alternatively, you can forgo the handler requirement for depicting a (full body, colored, visible) starter Tokota alongside your own! Reward: ''' http://innali.deviantart.com/art/Candy-Wrapper-486283584 x800 + Tokoween Goody Bag x1 (Contains one of the following items: Black Cat Companion, 1000 TT, http://innali.deviantart.com/art/Candy-Wrapper-486283584 x400, 1 Common/Uncommon Hereditary Trait (to be used on a Tokota of your choosing,) or a Stick.) '''Week 10 - November 7th Winter is coming! No, really. It is. Villagers are making preparations for The Late Autumn Festival in honor of Aippaq. They hope to appease the spirit with a great celebration so he grants them a mild winter. They're asking for help with kiosks, decorations and food to serve at the festival. Draw your toko and handler tending one of the kiosks or exploring the festivities. *Alternatively, you can forgo the handler requirement for depicting a (full body, colored, visible) starter Tokota alongside your own! Reward: ''' 2000 TT '''Week 11 - November 14th Who's the biggest? Who's the baddest? Who's the hungriest? That's right! It's time for the festival's famous pie eating contest! Find out if you can beat last year's champion, The Bottomless Jasper! Draw your tokota and handler competing for the trophy, the team that eats the most pies during the time limit wins. But be careful, you can get pies of any flavor and not every bite will be a pleasant one. *Alternatively, you can forgo the handler requirement for depicting a (full body, colored, visible) starter Tokota alongside your own! Reward: ''' 1500 TT + 2HP on top of base HP of image '''Week 11 - November 21st It approaches; the dreaded day. Not a single turkey is safe and they know it. Dozens have escaped their pens in search of safety and farmers are in up in arms. They have requested the tracking services of Tokotas and their handlers to help locate them. But will you bring back dinner or help a bird make its escape? Draw your tokota and handler chasing or finding one of the turkeys. Or if you'd rather, draw your team hiding or rescuing one of the poor birds. *Alternatively, you can forgo the handler requirement for depicting a (full body, colored, visible) starter Tokota alongside your own! Reward: ''' 2000 TT '''Week 12 - November 28th With the end of the festival and the onset of the winter season people are preparing to bear the harsh conditions. However, to be able to do this they need supplies. They need medicine, food, pelts and clothes. The trek is too dangerous for a single person but tokotas and handlers are well equipped to make the trip across a frozen lake to the rendezvous point. Depict your tokota and handler crossing the lake by either walking on the ice or jumping on the planks set across the surface. Be careful, the ice is not thick enough yet and a misstep or an item hitting the surface could crack it and sink you into freezing waters. Reward: ''' 2000 TT + additional 1 HP '''Week 13 - December 5th 'Tis the season to be jolly and the spirit of unity abounds. People have gathered near the edge of the forest to watch the elders pick out which pines can be used as Christmas Trees. One of the largest trees will be chosen to decorate the town's square and the rest will be claimed by families. Tokotas have been summoned to help transport these trees. Depict your handler and tokota(s) dragging the trees into town, offering them to a family or helping the townspeople and elders set up the giant tree in the town's square. Reward: ''' 2000 TT + additional 1 HP '''Week 14 - December 12th Snow has accumulated absolutely everywhere in Tokotna. But while some moan and complain about the weather a brave few are preparing for a battle. Flyers have been put around inviting the bold to take part in a fierce snowball fight. Teams have been assembled and they defend their turf from behind forts made of snow. Depict your handler and tokota throwing and dodging snowballs or hiding in their forts as they prepare to attack or defend themselves from their enemies. Reward: ' 3000 TT '''Week 15'January 9th A very persistent flu has been sweeping around town and half the population has been affected. Many people can't even get out of their beds because of the shivers, including some toko handlers. Even a few of the older tokos have been showing signs of the flu. The best herb to treat it is out of stock. It is up to your team to fetch it from the only place it grows in....a smelly bog near the coast where many a traveler has gotten stuck or drowned in mud and slime before. Depict your tokota and handler traversing the bog. '''Reward: 3000 TT + 1HP 'Week 16'January 16th Tragedy has struck close to home. An avalanche has buried dozens of people and tokotas near The Ridge of the Elders. There is still the threat for further accidents with the shifting snow so survivors must be rescued now. Bring your toughest tokotas to dig them out of the snow. Depict your tokota and handler searching among the disaster for survivors, tending to the wounded or rushing them to a makeshift hospital. 'Reward: '+3 HP